Lost But Now Found
by Asparaga
Summary: Kit, Nita, Dairine, and Carmela visit the mobile's planet, and find someone they didn't expect. I know the title's stupid, but oh well! Only one chapter, and the rating is just in case. Sort of spoliers for Wizards at War. Hinted at DR.


**Hey, y'all! I just wrote this one day when I was bored, and it sort of popped into my head. Pretty fluffy, so be warned, and it's only this one chapter.

* * *

**

The four were thrown hard against the surface of the mobile's planet. Dairine was the first to push herself up slowly.

She groaned, and then poked Nita. Nita slapped at Dairine's hand, and then pushed herself up, groaning as Dairine had.

"Dair', would you _please_ give us more warning to how hard the landing will be? We know it's not a walk in the park, but…" Nita trailed off.

"Whatever," said Dairine. She didn't feel too much remorse for their lack of comfort. She _had_ told them it would be a rough landing. So she had to go into detail even when she wasn't setting up a spell? "Just get your boyfriend and his sister up."

"Dairine! He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Okay, keep telling yourself that. Just get him up, please?"

Nita glared at her sister, before prodding Kit in the shoulder and giving Carmela's braid a soft yank.

"I ache 'oo 'uch 'o 'et u'," came up from where Kit's head lay. Dairine presumed he had just tried to say "I ache too much to get up" into the planet's surface.

Carmela, on the other hand, had sat up the second she felt someone lay a hand on her braid.

"_Who_ just touched my hair? Nita, if you've messed it up-!"

"Impressive work on Carmela," Dairine said to Nita. "Need to find a better way to get Kit up, though."

With a half-sympathetic-smile-half-scowl to Nita, Carmela took over the Kit situation.

"She's right, Neets." she said. "I've got a _much_ more effective way of getting him up,"

Carmela leaned down next to Kit's ear. "Little brother," she cooed. "How about a nice big hug from your big sis?"

Kit was up in a flash, glaring first at Carmela, then at Nita and Dairine who were rolling around, laughing.

By the time the three girls had recovered from fits of laughter, the mobiles had showed up.

Dairine ran and hugged each of them again. "Hi, guys!" she said. "My friend's sister wanted to come check you guys out. You know Kit and Nita, and this is Kit's sister, Carmela." She motioned to each of them in turn, and they all waved.

Logo stepped forward. "We are pleased to see you all again, and to see Carmela, who we have heard so much about! In our research of Earth, we saw you listed as an ambassador to aliens via a slowlife form of connection."

Carmela smiled. "Yup, that'd be me!"

Kit put his head in his hands. Nita punched him in the shoulder.

"And, mother, we wanted to say we are sorry for the one you lost," said Logo.

Carmela, Nita, and Kit looked down. Dairine's face grew tighter.

"Thank you," she said. "But-I don't think he is entirely lost." Dairine knew that Carmela, Kit, and Nita would think she was in denial. But these mobiles wouldn't. And if anybody knew what had happened to Roshaun, they would.

"Mother, we are unable to tell you what we know about him. The Powers have forbidden us. We are sorry."

Dairine nodded. She had suspected as much.

"But Carmela, you wanted to see the guys! And Nita and Kit, it's changed a _lot_ since you were here last. You'd wanna look around. C'mon!" Dairine put the most sincere smile she could work up on her face, and began to introduce everyone. Once everyone was introduced, they all began talking easily with the mobiles. Carmela was talking with a group of female mobiles about the importance of style (in the mobile's sense, body structure). Nita was talking about astronomy with a small group of mobiles, and Kit was talking about the motherboard with another group.

Dairine smiled at everyone, and then sat down in a chair that had popped up in the landscape. She sighed, remembering when she had last sat here with Roshaun, both of them eating lollipops. He had pulled out a lollipop for her from under that baggy t-shirt of his. Then proceeded to crunch down on his own.

Suddenly a lollipop appeared in front of Dairine. It was her favorite, a chocolaty one. The same kind Roshaun had given to her two months ago.

Her eyes widened. She blinked twice, but the lollipop still remained. She followed it up from lollipop, to hand, up the arm to find a teenager taller than her and roughly Kit and Nita's age.

Her eyes became, if possible, even wider. She could no longer hear the chatting of Kit, Nita, Carmela, and the mobiles.

A faint smile twitched on the person's lips.

Dairine tackled Roshaun in a hug.

Any sense of dignity about him vanished as he half-sat-half-laid on the planet's surface, hugging Dairine as hard as she was hugging him.

* * *

**So there ya go. Not very romantic or anything. But I thought it was pretty good, and I wanted an idea of what may have happened to Roshaun. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
